I Choose You
by dachj
Summary: Lo tenia todo un novio maravilloso una carrera , pero todo cambio cuando ella entro en mi vida
1. Prologo

Pov Sabrina

Era una chica que lo tenia todo, una gran familia un gran novio, quien iba a decir que actuar en una simple serie, cambiaria toda mi vida

 **Hola que puedo decir es mi primer fiction Rowbrina ojala les guste**


	2. La Audicion

Pov Sabrina

Habia intentado nuchas veces audicionar en disney chanel, y que mi novio trbaja ahi, pero siempre salia rechaza, el me comento que habria una nueva serie llamada girls met world , y como ya tenia 15 años es muy seguro q me eligan asi que aqui estaba audicionando para el papel de Maya Hart

Despues de mi audicion fui con mi familia, cuando recibi la llamada y me habian aceptado lo habia logrado simplemente no pude creer

 **Hola a todos solo dire no se como fue el proceso de selecxion del cast de girl meets world , tampoco se si sabrian y Rowan ya eran amigas antes , pero el punto es que en mi fiction rexien la conoce durante la serie gracias den estreelas y comenten**


	3. El dia en que la conoci

Pov sabrina

Despues de celebrar con mi novio que habia obtenido el papel pase a lo que seria conocer a mis compañeros , casi nunca me pongo nerviosa por esto, pero esta vez era diferenre, tenia un presentimiento

Tuve el honor de conocer a Ben Savage y Danielle Fisher, ambos tienen mucho tiempo trbajando en este proyecto me pregunto como es que no se enamoraron.

Hey tu debes ser Sabrina- me dijo un joven apuesto

Si y tu eres- dije mirandolo raro

Soy Peyton, interpreto a Lucas en la serie - dijo estirando su mano

Un gusto- dije apretando su mano

Entonces vi llegar a una chica junto con un chico no muy alto

Hey - saludo ella como si nada

Hola - dije frunciendo el ceño

Ella va hacer Riley y el Farkel- dijo Ben aclarando todo

Osea que sere tu mejor amiga - dije mirandola

Si y espero que no sea solo en la serie,por cierto soy Rowan y el es Corey- señalo

Gusto en conocerlos a ambos - dije sonriendoles, quien hubiera imaginado q aqui empezaria mi aventura


	4. Primer dia de Grabaciones

Pov Rowan

Fue muy interesante conocer a sabrina y hoy aunque grabamos el piloto todos comentaban q nuestra quimica era increible y yo queria que siga asi asi que aqui estabamos comiendo

Y cuentame mas sobre ti - dije interasada

Mmm conocer a Bradley- dijo sonriendo

El de good luck charlie- dije frunciendo el ceño

Si el ,el es mi novio - dijo sonriendo a un lado

Hola amor - dijo el besando sus labios

Por alguna razon esto me molesto y fastidio asi q solo fingi una sonrisa

Ah creo que debo ir al baño- mente ya qie note que nisiquiera me prestaban atencion asi q solo corri hasta ahi

Hey Row estas bien - entro ella despues de lo que me parecio una eternidad

Si Sab solo me sorprendio y queria conocerte un poco mas pero bueno creo q sera para la proxima- dije sonriendole

Mm que tal si hacemos una pijamada en mi casa solo tu y yo y unas peliculas - dijo mirando

Si no es mala idea- dije nerviosa

Continuara...


	5. la pijamada

Pov Sabrina

Todo estaba listo para la gran pijamada en mi casa, solo seriamo Rowan y yo , ya que la note un poco triste hoy y realmente queria compensarla

Hola Sab- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ella saludo a mi mama y papa y subimos a mi habitacion, mi hermana Sarah tambien estaba en casa de una amiga asi que solo eramos ella y yo

Bien me agrada tu habitacion- dijo mirando alrededor

Gracias - dije sonriendole

Mm te gustaria ver una pelicula-

Claro porque no - dijo sonriendo

Hablamos de todo un poco su casa su familia, la mia , sus hobies, nite que realmente teniamos una coneccion mas haya de la pantalla, y note que aqui empezaria una gran amistad.


	6. celos

Pov Sabrina

Como era de esperarse Rowan y yo noa convertimos en las mejores amigas dentro y fuera de la pantalla, ya estabamos creciendo Row acaba de cumplir 14 y yo voy por los 16 , es cono si hubiera sido ayer que apenas unas niñas de 13 y 15 tuvieron uma pijamada

Sab todos planeamos ir por pizza quieres venir - dijo sonriendome

claro dejame llamar a Bradley - dije mirando como su sonrisa se desvanecia

Ok me adelantare con Corey y Peytor- dijo juntado los btazos con elllos yo solo suspire al verlos

Despues de esperar a mi novio con Ben y Danielle, fuimos a la mesa en donde Rowan estaba riendo con Corey , me senti molesta enseguida y no sabia por que

Y donde esta ese chico que hace de Lucas - dijo mi novio molesto

Hey pey - le sonrei cuando lo vi venir

No quiero que ni mires ni toques a mi novia - dijo mi novio tomandole del cuello a Peyton

Hey cual es el problema si solo actuan - dijo Ben separandolos

Que es lo que te pasa- dije jalandolo fuera de la mesa

No me gusta que andes mirando a otros - dijo molesto

Primero que nada sabes que eso es parte de mi ttabajo segundo sabes que siempre comportado amistosa con la gente que me rodea que problema tienes con eso - dije molesta

Simplemente gusta tu eres mia - dijo gritando

Sabes que calamate y despues hablamos - dije entrando a la pizeria, pero fue mala idea ya que Rowan parecia aun no tomarme en cuanta y estar con Corey enserio me molesta que no me haga caso

AH SAB ERES UNA CELOSA JEJE EN FIN AH NOTADO QUE ROWAN ENTRELAZA LOS BRAZOS CON LPS CHIXOS PERO SOLO CON SABRINA LA EH VISTO ENTRELAZAR LAS MANOS RN FIN COMENTEN GRACIAS POR LEER


	7. mis sentimientos

Pov Rowan

Durante la reunion , aunque moria de ganas de estar con Sabrina busque la manera de entrenerme con Corey y mande a Peyton a estar pendiente de ella

Ya ok es oficial estoy cansada que no me prestes atencion - dijo molesta

Sonrei internamente por esta accion ya que parecia como algo celosa, pero no queria hacerme ideas mias

Cual es el problema - dijo Corey sacandome de mis pensamiento

Ella no dijo nada solo lo miro con odio y corrio , naturalmente yo fui tras ellas

Hey Sab que pasa- dije poniendome al frente

Ella solo me miro y sin decir nada me abrazo , yo le aprete mas el abrazo, es ahi cuando me doy cuenta que mis sentimientos hasta ella podria ir mas alla de una amistad, pero como es eso posible me siento tan confundida


	8. i can not stay away

Pov Sabrina

En sus brazos me sentia segura, alivida y me olvidaba de los problemas , tanto que aun la tenia abrazada

Un suspiro salio de sus labios y de los mios

Me diras que paso - dijo solo apartandose un poco y entrelazando nuestras manos

No podia decirle que me sentia mal por que no me presteba atencion asi que

Tuve una pelea con Bradley- dije mirandole, despues de todo era verdad

Ah eso sabes no lo conosco mucho, pero solo puedo decirte que el deberia de aprender a valorarte, segun me contaste llevan ya tiempo juntos - dijo mirandome

Me puse nerviosa. Bueno si es solo que pienso que la gente no termina de conocerse del todo a pesar de los años- dije acariciando su mano con mi pulgar, ni siquiera lo pense fue un acto reflejo, despues de todo aun teniamos nuestras manos entrelazadas

Bueno que te parece si tenemos nuestra pijamada y vemos peliculas - dijo sonriendome

Claro mi hermana Sarah tambien puede venir - por alguna razon no queria estar sola con ella

Por supuesto que si - dijo jalandome de la mano

Continuara... 


	9. la pijamada 2

Pov Sabrina

Fui a mi casa por mis cosas y mi hermana.  
Yo siempre eh sido muy unida a ella, despues de todo es mi hermana mayor y mi mejor amiga.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de Rowan mis nervios eran algo evidente

Hey Sab estas bien? - pregunta Sara

Si estoy bien, o eso creo - dije en voz baja

Pasa algo que no me hayas dicho- frunce el ceño mi hermana

No se este, en ese momento soy interrumpida por los brazos de Rowan, dios no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y no soltarla

Hum hum, se aclara la garganta mi hermana

Ah lo siento hola Sara-no pude evitar notar su adorable sonrojo, ella saluda a mi hermana dandole un corto beso en la mejilla

Bueno bienvenidas - dice mirandome

Gracias - dice Sarah jalandome adentro

Que sucede- me quejo

Eso es lo que quiero saber yo - dijo frunciendo el ceño

Antes de que le respondiera Rowan aprecio

Bien chicas que peliculas quierenn ver- dijo señalando su coleccion

Que tal una de terror- dijo Sarah mirandome a mi y ah Rowan extraño

Ok - dije sonriendole , preparamos las palomitas y lo demas, sabia que Rowan era algo miedosa asi que queria ver su reaccion ante la peli y en casi mitad de la pelicula ya la tenia abrazada a mi, mi hermana nos vea de reojo y sonreia hasta que note que Rowan se quedo dormida en mi cuello, provocandome extraños escalofrios que intento ignorar

Y que tal vas con Bradley- dijo mi hermana mirandome

Yo este bien- dije nerviosa mirando a Rowan

Mmm solo pienso que tu y Rowan son demasiado unidas - dijo mirando como mi mano acariciaba su cabello

Bueno la despertare para ir a dormir- intente cambiar de tema

No dejala asi se ven lindas asi me guiño un ojo y se fue a dormir, en pocos minutos me quede dormida por el calor de Rowan en mi


	10. la bisexualidad de Rowan

Pov Row

Sentir a Sabrina en mis brazos y despertar junto a ella me habia aclaro todo acerca de mis preferencias y mis sentimientos.

Sabrina me gusta, me gusta mas que como una amiga, lo que sacando conclusiones me da a llegar a saber que efectivamente soy Bisexual, planeo decirle eso a Sabrina hoy en la tarde, perp creo que primero hablare con mama y le explicare a mi hermano pequeño estoy nerviosa.

Mama diji que mi amaba tal cual soy, ella incluso me dijo en secreto que quiere que tenga algo con Sab, lo cual es algo un poco probable ella tiene novio

Buenas que vamos hacer hoy- entro Sabrina junto con Sarah en la cocina

Hola mijita la saludo mama sonriente, mama desayuno y se llevo mi hermano a pasear.

Hoy iremos a disney con Corey, apenas lo mencione su cara cambio y sarah le dio un codazo, de que me perdi pense yo

Bueno vamos todos juntos si - dijo Sarah mirandome

Claro que si solo que es grabado - dije mirandolas a ambas

No hay problema - dijeron ambas desayunando rapidamente para partir

En Disney nos tomamos fotos, nos hicimos juegos y pasamos un tiempo juntos hasta que por la noche decidi decir le todo

Sab podemos hablar - dije nerviosa

Claro Row que pasa- dijo mirandome

Lo que pasa es que desde muy pequeña mama, me ha dicho aue esta bien ser y se que talvez es nose no importante pero esque yo - hice una pausa, soy bisexual- dije mirandola atentamente

Ella solo sonrio y me abrazo- gracuas por confiar esto conmigo sabes seas como seas eres mi mejor amiga - diji sonriendome

Mi reaccion fue apretar mas el abrazo , y despues hacer una publicacion directa en twiter


	11. two young hearts

Pov Sabrina

Pase mi fiesta de cumpleaños, con mis amigos y novio, despues de eso paso el tiempo y sorprendentemente mi amistad con Rowan se hacias mas fuerte y aunque solia discutir mucho con Bradley, llego el momento de dedicarme a la musica asi que aqui estaba cantando Two young Hearts, una cancion que escribi ah se mucho tiempo para Bradley

 _Estoy Caminado en una linea estrecha_

 _Mejor cuido por donde camino pues tenemos a todos hablando_

 _Y puedos oirles decir "talvez en otra vida"_

 _" talvez cuando ellos sean mas grandes"_

 _Lo que ellos no saben es que yo ya aclare mi mente_

 _Y si ya se que es el amor_

Apesar de que esta cancion la habia escrito algun tiempo no era en Bradley en el que pensaba en mi mente mentras cantaba sino que en mi mente estaba Rowan, y eso me asusto a sobre manera

 _Porque nosotros somos dos viejas almas con dos corazones jovenes_

 _Podemos correr juntos, yo te seguire hasta el fin de la tierra,donde podamos vernos siempre._

Hey sab estas bien me abrio al momento en que me calle por mirar a Rowan al frente de mi

Sabes que tomate 5 min y volvemos - dijo sonriendo

Ok - dije corriendo a los brazos de mi mejor amiga

Que sorpresa no pense que vendrias- dije mirandola

Bueno queria sorpenderye te molesta que este aqui - dijo seria

Para nada Ro - dije entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella, no se porque es como un impulso  
Hola amor interrumpio Bradley

Pov Rowan

Las cosas estaban geniales si no ubiera sido por su novio el cual llego

Bueno Sab a grabar - dijo su productor

Ella miro y luego a su novio y volvio a la cabina

 _Y ellos no nos podran serparar_ ( comenzo a cantar mientras su mirada pasaba de mi a el si novio quien estaba sentado a un lado de mi)

 _Dos viejas almas, dos corazones jovenes_

 _Ellos dicen que somos muy jovenes_  
 _Podria mentir despierta_  
 _En la oscuridad_  
 _Solo soñaria contigo (_ canto mirandome directamente )

Su novio fruncio el ceño y intento fingir su enojo, no lo logro del todo, a diferencia de mi gran sonrisa

La cancion se repetia unas cuantas veces, al terminar la cancion Bradley se levanto y jalo a sabrina lejos de mi, nisiquiera me dio tiempo de despedirla.

Bueno hola solo para aclarar algo la parte en cursiva es la letra de la cancion traducida


End file.
